Nonbender-born (Earth-2165)
is a nonbender-born, daughter of a nonbender businessman and a dentist.]] Nonbender-borns, also known pejoratively as mudbloods, is a term used to refer to shinobi or kunoichi who are born to one or two nonbender parents. Despite not coming from a clan, their chi is still high and thus their bending abilities are not affected by their nonbender parentage - in fact, many nonbender-borns are amongst the most talented kunoichi and shinobi of their time, such as Kushina Uzumaki and Asami Sato. The size of nonbender-borns among the shinobi population rises with each year, while pure-blood clans shrink in number and size. Origin and bending abilities Nonbender-borns are either born with a kekkei genkai or inherit bending from distant ancestors, descending from majs that married nonbenders amd whose clans or families lost knowledge of their shinobi ancestry and legacy. The bending abilities may manifest unexpectedly generations later. Duo to the heritable traits of bending, nonbender-born siblings are possible, as was the case of Sora and Aros Anoye, but is not always the case; Kushina Uzumaki's sister Mebuki was a nonbender. Once nonbender-borns reach the age of eleven within the Konohagakure shinobi community, they have their Seireitei acceptance scrolls delivered in person by a member of the school's staff, as opposed to a hawk postal service - the usual postal system used in the shinobi world. This ensures that the parents of guardians are met with one of the school's figureheads to explain to them about the sudden news and the subject's concealed bending abilities. They also assist the families in preparation for their children's departure to the school and for buying the necessary school supplies. Treatment Nonbender-born shinobi and kunoichi are more often than not the subject of heavy prejudice and discrimination within the shinobi community. They are derided by pure-bloods, who coined the slang "mudblood" to refer to nonbender-borns, implying they are fiflthy and impure, and many believed nonbender-borns are unworthy of bending abilities and should not be allowed to join the ranks of the shinobi. During the early years of persecution against nonbender-borns, an infamous news article by the Daily Sage stated that nonbender-borns were obtaining their bending capabilities by theft. Many clans who did not share such beliefs, such as the Yamanka Clan, are labelled by pure-blood supremacists as "bloodline traitors". Naruto Uzumaki, a half-blood, was marked as "Undesirable No.1" during the the Fourth Great Shinobi War duo to his pro-nonbender views and his past outspoken views regarding supremacists such as Orochimaru. Persecution history Yūshirō Shihōin, one of the founders of the Seireitei Shinobi School of Bending, believed that the institution should only admit pure-bloods as students, much like the Gakuzumi Institute of Kirigakure. His views, however, were widely unpopular, as most shinobi of his time accepted nonbender-borns to the point some even considered them especially gifted. The other three founders of the school favored the institution to admit all shinobi and kunoichi as their students. Disagreeing with his fellow sensei, Shihōin left the school, but not before creating the Chamber of Secrets, in the hopes that one day, his true heir would set free the monster he held within the Chamber against those he deemed unworthy of the name shinobi. After discovering his heritage, Orochimaru discovered the chamber and released Garaga on his fellow Seireitei students in 176 AG, leading to the death of one student. Fifty years later, in 220 AG, through means of his diary hōkurakkusu, he successfully possessed Hinata Hyūga and reopened the Chamber of Secrets; Garaga was once again released and petrified numerous people, including Idate Morino, Rin Nohara, Asami Satō, Aoi Rokushō, and even Kosuke Maruboshi's pet cat, Shū. Orochimaru would take his prejudice to even greater extents once he founded Otogakure and the Shinigami, even though he himself was a half-blood. When Madara Uchiha took control of the Shinobi Ministry in 237 AG, nonbender-borns were forced to register in a special commission. Propaganda claimed that nonbender-borns had stolen the ability to bend from "real" shinobi and kunoichi. These claims were supported by research carried by the Daireishokairō. The Ministry continued to promote this false belief by distributing pamphlets such as Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society. The Ministry started punishing all of those who could not prove their shinobi heritage and sentended them to Nadeshiko. Those who resisted were threatened and given the Yūrei Kiss Technique. This prompted some nonbender-borns, such as Mikoshi, sought to forge their own family trees. Many who refused to register, such as Guren, were forced to go into hiding and were pursued by Shinigami, mostly ending in casualties. These policies ended with Madara's ultimate defeat in 238 AG and the reformation of the Ministry under the administration of the new Minister for the Shinobi Darui. Asami Satō was instrumental into eliminating the pro-pure blood laws after becoming a high-ranking official of the Onmitsukidō. Subtle prejudice Aside from the blatant form of discrimination, less virulent forms of prejudice against nonbender-borns is common around the world. Notably, Gennō discriminated around talent and fame, rather than one's blood status, and as such he included gifted nonbender-borns, such as Kushina Namikazi and Asami Satō as his favorite students. Despite this, Gennō expected his best students to be pure-bloods, only to be surprised to discover nonbender-borns were performing very well. He made a remark to Naruto Uzumaki that led the chūnin to respond coldly, to which Gennō explained he was genuinely surprised and was not prejudiced. Evidently, even among those with progressive views that do not see nonbender-borns as inherently inferior, there is a false belief that they are less talented or capable than those with full shinobi heritage. The Shinobi Ministry also tended to mildly favor pure-bloods for many decades until after its reformation after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but even during this period there were still many "pro-pure-blood laws" in enactment, which Asami quelled. Former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi also accused then-Minister for the Shinobi Danzō Shimura of emphasizing importance on one's blood purity, as Danzō was part of the "Old Guard" and favored the old wealthy influential clans, such as the Hyūga Clan, and looked down on smaller families or clans with sympathy towards nonbenders, such as the Yamanaka Clan. Notable nonbender-borns *Asami Satō *Guren *Idate Morino *Rin Nohara *Aoi Rokushō Category:Earth-2165 Category:Terms and phrases (Earth-2165) Category:Nonbender-borns (Earth-2165) Category:Created by Draft227